Stick
Stick & Move is the 4th song off Let 'Em Burn by Hot Boys. Lyrics Juvenile I don't have all day to be chillin' Just talkin' shit You done got me out here now I'm tryin' to get off this brick I don't trust you to be up in your spot Niggas'll blitz These faces ain't forbidden right now I'm 'bout to split Look, if you really want 'em They going for 17 Other than that I'm driving 'em off in the mail for me Nigga hit me on my hip Back to back Gotta make a st. rose run Cause lil' one say he got five stacks Rush highway is the best time To hustle for me I hit the i-10 Blowin', pickin' up in the east Draws hit But you gotta keep your ears to this street shit Exchangin' numbers with niggas To see what's the sweet-test deal If it ain't I'm chalk it up as a loss Forever lookin' for the best shit At minimum cost I move around like some ants in my pants Networkin' You ain't got what I'm lookin' for I'm movin' on to the next person - repeat 2x (Baby) you know them white folks be comin' round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them lil' boys got guns round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) man they just had a murder round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them hot boys been servin' round here (Juvenile) stick and move Lac I came in this motherfucker Hundred grand strong And every other month Another hundred adds on Don't tell me how to spend it Cause a motherfucker grown Now every other month Another caddy on chrome Nigga I'm sick wit it These niggas heads be bangin' Motherfucker dropped the dime And told the feds be slangin' Can't tell 'em what they don't know Like it don't show And if I lay low A lotta niggas won't sco' I'm waitin' now I gotta a lotta niggas on post For dope and coke And a lotta niggas want both Get on my cheddar route I'm bout to flood it out Get me a 30 day run Switch to another house And leave the last one For the feds to investigate it I need another 30 days Francesca made it I told her meet me at the sheraton Test and waited Now another caddy roll so I'm ask for 80 - repeat 2x (Baby) you know them old folks be rattin' round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them niggas got them gats round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) they got that dope up in the alley round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them niggas hit them stashes round here (Juvenile) stick and move Turk Wodie you must be trippin' Think you gon' catch me slippin' Hit a hustle and come up Never that I pop the clip in Had a feelin' you was plottin' Been waitin' for you to move Ain't bout takin' no fall Gotta be on my p's and q's You know how the game go It's either you win or lose Bitch nigga baller blockin' Bitch nigga gotta get blues You know +i got that work+ And I'm the man on my turf Got everything you need When you come ask for turk B.g. Down where I'm from It's hot, so +do whatcha do+ But to be quick My nigga You gotta stick and move I know you don't wanna get caught In the midst of the sweep You got caught with that work Nothin' you can say to the police You ride They gon' tell ya Save that for the judge Your third time in front that man So it ain't no love That's why When I do sumthin' Ain't no plan allowed I do the job Get the money Then I head on out - repeat 2x (Baby) you know them niggas they be ridin' round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them niggas quick to try ya round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them niggas they be dyin' round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them niggas don't be lyin' round here (Juvenile) stick and move Lil' wayne] I lock it down Powder and brown Get my two-way number playa And on the humble Get your bricks The size of lumber playa It's all love and I sprazy But when the feds in We keep our heads in You comprehend? I'm a motherfucking monster In the south bitch I re-up early So I can sprout shit For when the drought hit The block burnin' dawg The thugs thuggin' The drugs runnin' The slugs bustin' In a minute, the bugs comin' The messy hoes talkin' The dope fiends walkin' The fucking law's stalkin' It's bigger than what you think See, the hustlin' is a +way of life+ Cousin, we gotta breathe And in the hood We gotta lotta needs You feel me nigga? So, in the mean While I be showerin' The whole metropolitan Issue out cocaine like scholarships Congratulations Dawg, it's all fire Not a vict refused But when the law scour in Nigga I sticks and move Ya heard me - repeat 2x (Baby) you know them niggas on the grind round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know then niggas slang that iron round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) the task force pass on time round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) my own paper my p.o. be tryin' to pass round here (Juvenile) stick and move - repeat 2x (Baby) you know them white folks be comin' round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them lil' boys got guns round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) man they just had a murder round here (Juvenile) stick and move (Baby) you know them hot boys been servin' round here (Juvenile) stick and move